Printers are common peripheral devices associated with a computer. To function properly, a channel of communication may be established between a printer and a computer. The channel enables a printer to receive commands and information from a computer. Various embodiments provide a printer with a way to communicate with a computer. This communication also allows a printer to communicate with a computer regarding the status of the printer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,031,933, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process to allow a user to reorder a consumable printing component. However, the user chooses the vendor. The user is not automatically directed to the product-selling entity to purchase a consumable printing component.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,377, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a reseller identification device which is associated with a printing component. However, the user of the printing component is not directed to order the printing device from the reseller's Internet website.
The disclosure contained herein describes methods of resolving one or more of the problems discussed above.